


All That Glitters Is Snow

by MLauren



Series: MLauren - ElsaMaren (Summer 2020) [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLauren/pseuds/MLauren
Summary: Day Two: Elsamaren Summer 2020 Event.-Elsa loses control of her powers. This time, however, there are no snowgies to be seen.
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: MLauren - ElsaMaren (Summer 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828045
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	All That Glitters Is Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I went straight to snowgies with the elements prompt... it's all about inspiration, right? Oh well, enjoy my shenanigans. Side note, Superamy777 gets some friend points for this one. (Some) - because I also canceled her after the conversation that helped work out some details.

**_All That Glitters Is Snow_ **

M. Lauren

* * *

**The first time it happened, Elsa had been on her own.**

She watched Honeymaren working the fields from her hiding place beyond the treeline. The two hadn’t been dating long. It had been a few months at most, but Elsa found herself sneaking glances more frequently than she did before they'd got together. 

Honeymaren wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary. She turned to Sissel as they worked side by side. Honeymaren whispered something to her, and Sissel laughed with ease. The beginnings of a frown pulled against Elsa’s lips as she watched on. Jealousy wasn’t a new emotion for her. Frankly she’d been experiencing it more often now than ever before. No, that wasn’t the experience that had Elsa feeling rattled. It was something much more... _unmanageable_.

After Honeymaren walked away from Sissel, she returned to the water station. She lifted the bowl above her head and tipped it back over her hair. Water rained down over her face, loosening the fabric against her chest. Elsa’s eyes popped wide as she stared from afar. A small giggle worked its way out of her chest... and that was when it happened for the first time. 

As Elsa giggled, power erupted within her. Snow rained down from over her head, glistening in the midday sun. Frowning, Elsa reached out to catch some. It shimmered like glitter against her pale skin. 

_ This is new, _ Elsa thought, but she considered little of it. 

It wasn’t until this occurrence happened again that Elsa began to wonder why she was losing control of her magic. 

The fourth or fifth time her powers faltered, Elsa was seated beside Honeymaren at the fire. It was just after dusk. The sun had fully set, and a light autumn breeze trickled in from beyond the forest. Honeymaren had her hand on Elsa’s knee, which wasn’t unusual these days. The two shared a mug of tea while Elsa supplied the chocolates her sister sent in from Arendelle. Taking one between her teeth, Elsa bit down and grinned. As the chocolate melted on her tongue, she offered the container to Honeymaren.

Honeymaren simply stared at her. Lips curling with ease, she shook her head. 

“What am I going to do with you, Snowflake?” She laughed and reached out a hand. 

Elsa shivered as Honeymaren’s thumb brushed against the corner of her mouth. “What?” she asked. 

“You’re a mess,” Honeymaren explained, showing Elsa the bit of chocolate she’d whipped away from her face. 

Seeing her lick her thumb, Elsa giggled, and that’s when the strange occurrence happened. 

Sparkling snow surfaced above their heads. It hailed down onto their clothes, shining like glitter against the fabric in the fire light. 

Rattled, Elsa stood up. She brushed her hands over her legs and took a step back. “I'm sorry, I- I have to go…” 

Elsa took off into the woods as fast as her legs could carry her.

After that, Elsa avoided Honeymaren for a few days. When the anxiety of whatever was happening had dissipated, she finally returned. 

It was uncomfortable, certainly, but Honeymaren knew better than to question it. When she made her appearance, she simply invited Elsa to join in on her walk. 

Despite her embarrassment of events passed, Elsa easily accepted; because really, there was nothing else she’d rather be doing than spending time with Honeymaren.

The two set off down to the stream. Honeymaren had her spear with her, meaning the two would be doing some fishing. Elsa didn’t mind, however. She wasn’t particularly good at fishing, but she always enjoyed watching Honeymaren make it look so easy. 

Elsa sat along the shore while Honeymaren waded into the water. The waves crashed against her knees. Crouching, Honeymaren stared beneath the surface. She waited with her spear raised, searching for the exact moment to strike. 

It happened fast. 

One minute Honeymaren was fishing, the next she had a fish proudly displayed over the spear’s tip. 

“I don’t know how you do it,” Elsa smiled. “Are you this good at everything around here?”

Honeymaren shrugged, “If catching you was half as easy as catching fish, we would have been dating a year ago.”

Elsa blushed and returned to her feet. “Is that so?” she smirked. 

Honeymaren merely nodded. She placed the fish in the basket and stepped onto the shore. Elsa was waiting before with her hands on her hips. Blue eyes shined with mirth, and Honemaren took it as an invitation. 

Her arms were suddenly laced beneath Elsa’s. Honeymaren was driving her backwards with her lips on Elsa’s neck. She had her wedged against a tree trunk, holding her there. Her teeth sought purchase along Elsa’s exposed collarbone. 

Hands were on Elsa’s waist, and then in her hair. By the time Honeymaren’s lips were coming for hers, Elsa was drunkenly grinning. She surrendered to the sensations building up in her chest. Elsa took fist fulls of Honeymaren’s tunic into her hold and dragged her closer. 

Only when they pulled back to breathe, did that strange feeling return. Chest heaving, Honeymaren gaped down at her. Brown eyes were dark with lust, and something else that Elsa’s couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

“You’re beautiful,” Honeymaren whispered. Her lips lowered to Elsa’s. 

But power suddenly erupted from within her. Snow circled the couple, coating their hair. Startled, Honeymaren jumped back. Elsa was across from her looking equally as concerned. Her pale lips parted and her eyes were wild with fear. 

“What’s going on?” Honeymaren asked, but Elsa covered her mouth to silence any pending response. “Are you sick? Is that why you ran?”

Elsa’s back slid around the tree trunk. She maintained their distance by extending her hands. “I- I have to go…”

Honeymaren groaned, “No, not again. Elsa, tell me what’s going on, please… This has been going on for ages now- I need to know!”

“-but I don’t know,” she whispered truthfully. Elsa dragged a hand over her face. “Something’s wrong with me! I should consult Ahtohallan for answers…”

A frown pulled Honeymaren’s brows down over her eyes. “If you think that’ll help… I could go with you; you know, for moral support-”

“No,” Elsa cut her off, and more harshly than she intended. “I mean- I think this is something I have to do on my own.”

Try as she might, Honeymaren couldn’t hide her disappointment. “Okay, if you’re certain… I’ll be here when you return… Be safe,” she kissed Elsa’s cheek. “I- I care about you.”

Elsa forced a smile before turning from Honeymaren. She departed between trees, fear driving in sharply within her chest. 

If whatever was happening to her was dangerous, Elsa decided she needed to be as far away from others as possible. Ahtohallan would keep them safe, and hopefully provide the answers she so desperately needed. 

* * *

_ “Honeymaren is a beautiful name, I never got a chance to tell you earlier.”  _

_ Head tilting to the side, Honeymaren smiled at the stranger before her. They’d talked briefly throughout the previous week, but now Elsa was staying in the forest permanently. She could be the first friend Honeymaren had made in, well... forever.  _

_ “Thank you, but my friends call me, Maren,” she sheepishly shrugged.  _

_ “I like Honeymaren,” Elsa replied, not exactly certain why she was blushing. “-but if you prefer, I could-” _

_ “No, no,” Honeymaren batted her hands. “You can call me whatever you like, or whenever you like, or-” _

_ “I get it,” Elsa nervously giggled.  _

**-.-**

_ “So, this is Arendelle? I guess I’m starting to see what all the fuss is about.” Nodding slowly, Honeymaren spun on her feet to take in her new surroundings.  _

_ Elsa was staring at her, hard. Her mouth, slightly agape. In that moment it didn’t matter what Honeymaren thought of Arendelle because all Elsa could think about was how pretty she looked while seeing her home for the first time.  _

**-.-**

_ Honeymaren hands were clasped at her waist. Her toes dug into the dirt beneath her feet. She wasn’t looking at Elsa; in fact, she hadn’t for a long few minutes.  _

_ “Could you say something?” she pleaded at a near grumble.  _

_ “I- You like me?” Elsa stumbled.  _

_ Honeymaren’s gaze returned, pinched and cautious, “I do… and I think… I think you might like me, too.” _

**-.-**

_ “I’m going to try something, alright?”  _

_ Seated on the rocky ledge overlooking the Dark Sea, Honeymaren leaned toward her. Elsa’s breathing stalled. Her eyes bore wide. She drew back as Honeymaren came closer, but as a swift feeling of confidence washed over her, Elsa stilled in her movements.  _

_ Honeymaren’s hand circled Elsa’s neck. She closed her eyes and drew their lips a hair’s width apart. Elsa could feel Honeymaren’s breath brush across her cheeks. Her heart began to race, but then she, too, closed her eyes.  _

_ A quick moment of panic struck her chest as Honeymaren’s lips touched to hers for the first time. Subconsciously, Elsa pulled back. Honeymaren’s hand tightened its hold.  _

_ “Like this,” Honeymaren whispered, and she tried again.  _

_ Elsa reeled in a deep, steading breath, before allowing Honeymaren to come closer once more.  _

_ This time she purposefully locked their lips together. Elsa couldn’t hear anything beyond the sound of her own erratic heart. Honeymaren held them there for one full minute, maybe two; then, she released her.  _

_ Elsa couldn’t help it- the smile Honeymaren was wearing as they parted had her returning one in kind.  _

_ “Not bad, right?” Honeymaren playfully smirked.  _

_ “Me? I don’t know about that… but you certainly know what you’re doing,” Elsa blushed.  _

_ “I was talking about you, Snowflake.” Dropping her hand, Honeymaren spun to face Elsa with her legs crossed. “-and look… there was no magical mishap. It’s safe to say that kissing isn’t going to kill either one of us.” _

_ Slowly, Elsa shook her head, “And I have you to thank for proving that.” _

_ “Why don’t we… you know… try again, though, just to make sure…” Honeymaren suggested.  _

_ “-to make sure?” Elsa’s brow coyly arched. “Well, I really can’t argue with that logic,” her eyes rolled.  _

_ Before she could continue with their banter, Elsa was dragged forward on top of Honeymaren. Her hands tore through Elsa’s blonde hairs, holding her firmly in place.  _

_ Honeymaren kissed her as if she waited years to do so; perhaps they both had been waiting for that particular moment for longer than either care to admit…  _

**-.-**

_ “Elsa, why can’t you talk to me about this?”  _

_ Honeymaren was frowning. Her arms folded tight over her chest. She kept a fair distance away from Elsa as they stood across from each other in her goahti.  _

_ “You’re here when we go to sleep, but in the morning you’re nowhere to be found… and sometimes you don’t come back for days on end, without saying anything to anyone. Should I just learn to accept it, or are you planning to talk to me about this for once?” _

_ Elsa flinched at Honeymaren’s words. Her knees buckled under their weight. She found herself sitting at the edge of the bed; not entirely certain when she crossed the room and planted herself there. She didn’t say anything. Her eyes glued to the spot of the floor beside her feet. _

_ Honeymaren groaned and fell beside her. “I’m not trying to be difficult- I just want to understand,” she pleaded.  _

_ Sheepishly turning to Honeymaren, Elsa’s lips pulled to the side. “I don’t think you’re being difficult. You’re not doing anything wrong here, Honeymaren. I’m the problem…” _

_ “I didn’t say that,” she interjected, placing a hand on Elsa’s leg. “If something is bothering you about staying here, I want to know so I can help you through it.” _

_ She shrugged her shoulders into her ears. “I don’t know how you can,” Elsa began. “Over the years, I’ve spent so much time on my own, I sometimes believe it’s supposed to be that way.” _

_ Honeymaren’s hand lifted. She held it against Elsa’s cheek. “If you need space, all you have to do is ask. I won’t push or pry, so long as you tell me I haven’t done something to upset you or make you uncomfortable.” _

_ “Don’t you get it,” Elsa sighed, pulling her arms around herself. “I don’t want, to want space from you. I want to tell you things and be comfortable here in your home, but it’s hard… Sometimes I still can’t believe it’s real…” _

_ Expression turning lax, Honeymaren’s forehead rested into Elsa's. “It is real. I am real, and I’m right here in front of you. Take the leap of faith, Elsa, because I think we’re both worth it.” _

**-.-**

Memories flashed before Elsa’s eyes, but not a single one seemed to explain the mysterious loss of control she was experiencing with her powers. All the memories, however; they involved Honeymaren. She was the star of all of Elsa’s thoughts lately, though that was nothing new. 

The memories, they filled Elsa with warmth; even the memories that stung as she witnessed her own behaviors. Honeymaren was strong, passionate, and most importantly- she was understanding. Honeymaren made loving her easy. Elsa found herself doing it without a second thought almost everyday.

Elsa’s eyes popped painfully wide. Her heart stopped, _ Did I really just think that? _ she balked in alarm. 

A certain chill coursed beneath her skin. Soon thereafter, snow was raining down overhead. It held that same glittery appearance Elsa experienced many times before; the reaction to something she didn’t quite understand yet. 

Now that Elsa considered it, everytime she lost control, there was Honeymaren at the center of it. Honeymaren was the reason for this shimmery display. Similar to the Snowgies, this snowfall was directly related to the feelings Elsa had regarding her girl friend. But she wasn’t sick this time around. This wasn’t a cold nor an illness; it was an emotion she felt when she saw Honeymaren standing there before her. 

Yet the timing didn’t make any sense… 

She and Honeymaren had been dating for months. They’d overcome all of the necessary obstacles for any new relationship. The only thing they hadn’t done yet was-

Elsa drew in a staggering breath. Her knees braced into the floor as she fell. 

Suddenly, everything made perfect sense. 

* * *

“Good, you’re here,” Elsa forced open the tarp to Honeymaren’s goahti. 

She found her there seated on the bed, sewing closed the holes in her tunic. As Elsa walked in, Honeymaren froze. Her hands remained still in her lap while she looked up, jaw slack. 

Her entire home was spotless. Clothing was cleaned and hung off to the side. The floor had been swept. Honeymaren’s bed was made and her knicknacks were reorganized. She only got like this when she was nervous or impatient. Elsa knew these mannerisms well, but this time she’d been the cause of it. 

“You came back…” Honeymaren’s voice faltered. “I mean- I didn’t expect you here so soon after.”

Despite the discomfort she’d felt before, Elsa was smiling. She came to sit beside Honeymaren and took her hands in her lap. Elsa’s expression was odd for the state she’d been in earlier. Honeymaren didn’t know how to explain it, but she found herself relaxing regardless. 

“What’s going on?” She asked.

Elsa giggled, “I love you- and the flurries, the outburst; I realized that...  _ I love you _ .”

Words didn’t come to Honeymaren immediately. She simply stared, her shock evidently displayed on her face. 

“You- you love me?” she stammered. Honeymaren pulled her hands from Elsa’s and clasped at her own chest. “I thought you might, but I wasn’t sure. I… I would have told you sooner…”

Frowning, Elsa shook her head, “Told me what?”

“-told you that, well, I love you too,” Honeymaren laughed. She allowed her hands to fall and leaned forward on the bed. “I wanted to tell you for a long time now, but I didn’t want to scare you away.”

Elsa shrugged, her hair falling over one shoulder. “Well, you don’t need to worry about that… I scared myself by avoiding my feelings for as long as I did.” 

“You’re such a dork!” Honeymaren boasted, nudging Elsa in the arm. “You mean to say you create shiny snow when you feel love for me?”

Elsa could see the beginnings of a smirk pulling at Honeymaren’s lips. She pushed her back, feigning angry. “Don’t make fun of me or I’ll pretend I never said anything!”

“Nope, I’m not doing it,” she promised. “Come on, say it one more time for me!”

Elsa’s frown faded slowly. When it finally did, she moved into Honeymaren’s arms. “Fine,” she grumbled playfully. “I love you, okay?” 

“Okay,” Honeymaren hummed. “-and it’s safe to say, I love you, too.”

As their lips touched, snow began to cover the floor at their feet. Neither woman cared, however; both were too distracted by the feelings they held for one another, and by the weight leaving their chests for having done so. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Cheers,  _

_M._


End file.
